harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trade Depot (SoS)
Story of Seasons offers an entirely new way of shipping your produce and items. It isn't too different from Grand Bazaar but instead of having your own cart, vendors from all over the world will come to Trade Depot in Oak Tree Town to sell and buy things every few days. Different vendors are at Trade Depot on times and they will be listed on the kalendar the days they will be coming. In the beginning of game it is important to plan your time around the vendor. During the first spring only one vendor (Silk Country) visits the Trade Depot. As the vendors are not available everyday, you will want to check your calendar often to see when they will be in town. Later in the game, as you unlock more vendors, this will not be as important, where at least one vendor will show up most days. There are certain weeks where what you ship will be worth more than usual. It could be anything from grains, mountain crops, fish, certain seasonal crops and even tools! The recommended shipping lasts all week, starting from Monday and ending on Sunday. Once a new week has started, the items that were on sale last week will return to their original price. In order to learn about what's on sale, you can visit the little booth Jonas runs at the entrance to the depot. Warning: If you sell too much of something to one vendor, the price for it will drop. Ex: If you sell 99 Spinach to a vendor, the price all Fall Crops will decrease for the vendor. You can often access these trade depots on holidays/ festivals. If you go to the trade depot before or after the times of the event they will be available. Also unlike ANB, these outside vendors will come in ANY weather, even Blizzard and Typhoon! Silk Country Silk Country will be available during Spring and is actually the first vendor you're introduced to during the tutorial. more here Cabin Country To unlock Cabin Country, you need to ship at least 100.000 G worth of goods through Silk Country and you have reached Summer of Year 1 or later. Sakura Country Reach Autumn of the first year or later, and you have shipped a total of 200.000 G through the existing vendors at the depot. more here Wheat Country Have Sakura Country and shipped at least 500.000 G. Rose Country To unlock once you have met the requirements for Wheat Country to appear and you have shipped at least 1.000.000 G through the depot vendors Ice Country To unlock Ice Country, you need to ship a total of 3 million G to the other vendors, have Rose Country unlocked, be in year 2 or later, and ship the following items, depending on the difficulty mode you are playing... *'Original mode': 100 fences, 200 decorations, 200 garden objects, 100 streets, 100 furniture, and 100 wallpaper/flooring *'Seedling mode': 70 fences, 140 decorations, 140 garden objects, 70 streets, 70 furniture, and 70 wallpaper/flooring Tropical Country To unlock Tropical Country at the Trade Depot, you need to ship at least 3 million G to the existing vendors, have Rose Country unlocked, and then ship a certain number of items, depending on the difficulty mode you are playing *'Original': 100 tools, 500 seeds, 15,000 crops, 15,000 cooked recipes, 10,000 processed goods, and 600 clothes *'Seedling': 70 tools, 350 seeds, 10,500 crops, 10,500 cooked recipes, 7,000 processed goods, and 420 clothes Your Shop A few days after you unlock Wheat Country, Otmar will find an old unused cart in the back of his shop, and he has no use for it so he lets the player use it. Category:Story of Seasons Shops